This invention generally relates to latches for panels and doors, particularly latches for panels and doors used for aircraft applications. This invention specifically relates to latches which may be used either individually or cooperatively linked together such that all of the linked latches are activated by the activation of a single latch in the series. Each latch in the series provides a positive indication of the status of the latch, thus indicating whether the latches in the series of latches are in the locked or unlocked position.
Latches and latch systems utilized for aircraft panels and compartment closures should be relatively easy to open and close. If such latch systems are utilized on the exterior of the aircraft, for aerodynamic reasons the components of the latch system should be flush with the exterior skin of the aircraft In addition to providing relative ease in opening and closing of the latch, the latch should also provide a positive locking feature. It is also desirable that the latch provide a positive visual indication of whether the latch is in the locked position or the unlocked position.